Hunted
by belladonnanoir
Summary: Stuck in woods tracking Vampires, Dean and Sam become the hunted... Warnings for death and cursing


"Dean. I'm telling you something is off here. I can feel it," Sam whispered as they crept through the darkened woods.

Throwing a glare at his brother, he stopped "What exactly can be right about this Sam? We are in the middle of some fucking woods chasing a vamp," he growled.

Ignoring his brother's slight huff, he tried to focus through the dark. This was definitely not something that he wanted to be doing. The vampire could see better than they could, chances are it would jump them before they got a chance to respond but they had no other choice, to many innocent people would die if they couldn't stop it.

Gesturing Sam to stop, he paused listening through the darkness when he heard something that made his blood run cold. The sound of maniacal laughter, from more than one-person "Welcome hunters, you done well to follow our trail. Now it's time to play, now it's your time to be the hunted," a harsh voice said, ringing through the night.

Turning to face his brother, Dean murmured "Run Sam, run now and don't look back"

"No way dude, we will get through this together," Sam replied, stepping up beside his brother. Raising his voice, he yelled, "You won't win, we will take each and every one of you fuckers down." Dean turned to his brother an approving look in his eyes. A rush of pride sparked through Sam at Dean's look, it was something that he didn't see very often aimed at him. Raising his flashlight and stake, he said, "I think we should split up"

Shaking his head vehemently, Dean glared at him "No fucking way. They already have the upper hand here. Dude we are in a hostile situation and we can't afford to split up. Just stick close Sammy" he moved forward through the dark feeling Sam beside him both of them trying hard to focus. A sound from behind them caused him to spin on his heel to catch a glimpse of glowing red eyes watching them. Lifting his gun he fired, his body shaking in anger as he saw them move quickly a mocking laughter resonating from around them.

"Dean, can we get through this?" Sam whispered softly in his ear.

He could feel the shaking of Sam's body against his back; laying his hand on Sam's arm, he nodded a soft smile curving his lips "Of course we can. Come on Sammy, we got through much worse than this" Grabbing his brother's jacket hem, he pulled him further into the woods, making sure not to let go of him. He felt a gust of wind whip through the trees causing him to lose grip on Sam. Pulling his coat further around, he turned to say something to Sam when the words died on his lips... Sam was gone. Twisting around he saw that he was alone "SAM" he yelled into the darkness. Gripping his flashlight and stake, he stalked into the darkened trees determined to find his brother.

Dean didn't know how long he had been walking when his blood ran cold, in the distance he heard the distinctive voice of Sam yelling "Dean, run…please just go"

"I'm coming for you Sam" he yelled back, his pace picking up as he made his way towards the voice. Hearing a branch crack behind him, he whirled around to face a young girl no more than about fifteen, her teeth razor sharp as she studied him ravenously. She made a move towards him as he raised the stake "Stay the fuck away from he" he spat.

Her grin widened as she jumped towards him, bracing himself, he caught her in the air flinging her down to the ground, bringing the stake down right into her heart. Dusting himself off, he pushed off the ground not looking back at the burning body behind him.

Straining to hear Sam's voice, Dean felt a sliver of fear run through him as he realised that he was now the hunted. At least with Sam beside him, he felt that they still had some semblance of control but with Sam gone, he was vulnerable. Walking blindly further into the woods, he could feel the eyes on his body just waiting to strike, the breaking of branches and crunching of leaves, they were stalking him, taunting him. Gripping his stake, he stood his ground, face tilted up in defiance as he yelled "Come on fuckers, you want a piece of me, come get me"

He didn't flinch as he heard soft footsteps behind him, his hand ready to strike out with the stake. Slowly he brought it up as the footsteps stopped. Turning, he opened his mouth for a witty comment when he just stopped instead whispering "Sam?"

His brother grinned at him exposing the razor sharp fangs at him, his eyes predatory as he stared at Dean "Join me Dean. The change is so quick; these vampires are different, much stronger than we have ever met. Think of all the things we can do if you come to me" he whispered.

Shaking his head, Dean held the stake up in front of him ready to pierce his brother's heart "Sammy, I'm so sorry. I failed you, I'm meant to protect you, instead this happens," he said, his voice laced with a sadness he had never heard before. With everything he faced, he had never considered that he would be faced with killing his brother.

Reaching a hand out towards Dean, Sam's grin widened "Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for Dean. It's amazing, I wouldn't change it for the world" walking forward, he gripped Dean's wrist taking his brother by surprise. Dean desperately tried to pull his wrist away, Sam's grip to strong for him. His body froze as Sam's hand squeezed causing him to drop the stake.

Sam smirked at him as he was left defenceless "Don't worry Dean, it's all going to be ok," he said softly as he pulled his hand away slowly walking to the back of his brother. Gently pulling Dean flush against his chest, he rested his hands on Dean's hips breathing in his ear "It won't hurt too much"

Closing his eyes, Dean prayed for something to help him. He barely registered a small whisper escaping from his lips "Don't do this, please Sam…don't"

"Shhh, it will all be over soon," Sam said softly, his lips lowering to Dean's neck.

Dean's body stopped moving, instead letting his brother's lips touch the pulse in his throat. Swallowing deeply he wondered how out of everything that they had faced it had been the vampires that got them. A lone tear escaping down his cheek as he felt the sharp fangs pierce his throat…


End file.
